Naruto Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei
by CrimsonEyes 213
Summary: Petualangan Naruto berlajut setelah mengelahkan Madara ia terlempar ke dunia baru dan sekarang ia menjadi murid dari sebuah sekolah sihir terkemuka di dunia baru, masalah baru apa yang di hadapi Naruto di dunia baru ini? Strong Naruto.
1. Prolague

**Prolague**

Sihir .

Sihir bukanlah produk yang lahir dari legenda ataupun dongeng, melainkan telah menjadi teknologi nyata yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui secara pasti kapan sihir itu pertama kali ditemukan.

Catatan pertama yang dapat dipastikan kebenarannya itu terjadi pada tahun 1999 AD.

Kasus yang pertama terjadi, ketika seorang petugas polisi memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk menghentikan teror nuklir yang dilakukan sekelompok orang yang fanatik demi menunaikan ramalan pemusnahan umat manusia, kejadian ini menjadi kasus sihir pertama yang bisa diverifikasi di jaman modern.

Pada awalnya, kemampuan yang tidak biasa itu disebut " kekuatan Supranatural ". Sebuah kemampuan yang hadir dalam diri seseorang yang murni terlahir dalam diri manusia, mutasi mendadak, dimana awalnya teknologi untuk dapat menyebarkannya kepada orang lain dianggap suatu hal yang mustahil.

Namun, itu adalah anggapan yang keliru.

Melalui penelitian tentang " kekuatan supranatural " yang kebanyakan dipengaruhi oleh negara-negara timur dan barat, keberadaan orang orang yang memiliki sihir secara bertahap dipublikasikan. Sehingga Hal ini memungkinkan untuk mereproduksi " kekuatan supranatural " melalui sihir.

Tentu saja, dibutuhkan talenta untuk dapat melakukannya. Akan tetapi, hanya mereka yang diberkahi dengan bakat tinggi yang mampu menguasainya dan mencapai tingkat profesional, sama halnya seperti orang orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam seni atau sains.

Kekuatan supranatural menjadi teknologi sistematis melalui sihir , sementara sihir menjadi keterampilan teknis. Sebutan untuk seorang " pengguna kekuatan supranatural " berubah menjadi seorang " Teknisi Sihir ".

Teknisi Sihir yang terampil, bahkan mampu menekan senjata nuklir, sehingga menjadikan mereka senjata yang ampuh bagi suatu negara.

Pada akhir abad ke 21. Tepatnya pada tahun 2095, berbagai bangsa di dunia, yang masih terpecah-pecah, berlomba-lomba untuk mendidik dan menghasilkan teknisi sihir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ini adalah kisah seorang pemuda yang terdampar di dunia ini ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto entah apa yang terjadi ia tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia ini 5 hari setelah berakhirnya perang Shinobi ke-4 dimana ia dan Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan membawa kedamaian di tanah elemental.

Akibat perpindahan yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya yang membuat ia terdampar didunia ini dan juga menyebabkan Kurama tidak bersama lagi dengan dia tapi seperempat cakranya masih ada dalam diri Naruto jadi ia masih bisa menggunakan biju mode meskipun itu sedikit lemah dibandingkan saat bersama Kurama. Juga mengenai mata Naruto ada berbeda sekarang mata kanannya berwarna biru langit seperti biasanya dan kiri berwarna onyx gelap, mata ini ia dapatkan dari Obito sebelum kematianya saat ia mencoba mengaktifkan Sharingan Naruto terkejut bahwa dimata kanannya juga menjadi Sharingan ini disebabkan cakra mata dari Shishui, Itachi yang waktu itu sebelum ia mati di tangan adiknya Sasuke ia sempat memasukan mata Shishui yang ia tanam di mata kiri burung gagak ke dalam tubuh Naruto sepertinya masih ada sisa cakra matanya yang menunggu waktu saat yang tepat dimana jika Naruto mendapat satu saja mata Sharingan itu akan memicu cakra itu dan jadilah Sharingan sempurnya ditambah dengan bentuk Mangekyou Sharingan yang berbeda menjadi keuntungan bagi Naruto seperti ia tidak mengalami kebutaan seperti pada para Uchiha umumnya yang akan mengalami kebutaan jika terus-terusan mengaktifkannya dan ia mendapat dua kemampuan istimewa dari kedua sharingan itu yakni Kamui dan Kotoamatsukami. Mekipun Naruto tidak bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan tapi ia bisa menggunakan teknik Rikudou Sennin berkat cakra Senjutsu yang diberikan Rikudou padanya sehingga ia mampu menggunakan teknik Onmyōton, Inton, dan Youton. Dan juga warna rambutnya mulai perlahan lahan menjadi putih salju dan gaya rambutnya mulai mirip seperti ayahnya Minato Namikaze dengan rambut dan poni yang sedikit lebih panjang.

Pada awalnya Naruto merasa sedih saat ia berada didunia ini sikapnya nya pun menjadi murung dan penyendiri tapi itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang bernama Tachibana Sakuya, Naruto merasa seolah-olah ia kembali bertemu dengan Jiraiya meskipun mereka berbeda tapi aura yang dipancarkan kakek itu benar-benar seperti Jiraiya dan juga ia mengankat Naruto sebagai anak angkatnya dan kehidupan Naruto dengan kakek Sakuya dimulai selama 4 tahun tahun (ia datang kedunia ini dengan tubuh yang kembali menjadi anak 6 tahun dan kemampuannya muncul kembali saat ia berumur 10 tahun itu berarti selama 4 tahun kemampuan Naruto disegel alasannya tubuhnya tidak kuat menampungnya dan jika dibiarkan itu akan menghancurkan tubuh Naruto, dan soal siapa yang menyegelnya hanya aku yang tahu tapi aku males memberitahukannya.)

Ia dan kakek Sakuya menikmati kehidupan yang tebilang menyenangkan tapi itu harus berakhir dengan meninggalnya Sakuya akibat penyakit yang dideritanya selama 14 tahun hal ini membuat Naruto sangat sedih dan terpukul tapi ia tidak boleh terus bersedih sebelum kakek Sakuya meninggal ia telah mendaftarkan Naruto di SMA sihir Negri 1 yang berada di wilayah Kanto dengan penuh usaha. Yah...maklum saja Kakek Sakuya adalah orang yang terbilang sangat miskin tempat tinggal mereka pun terbilang sangat jauh dari kehidupan moderen dan jarak dari rumah mereka dan kanto jaraknya lebih dari 10 km dan itupun yang paling terdekat dari SMA negri sihir lainnya yang bisa mencapai ratusan ataupun ribuan, Kakek Sakuya ingin Naruto bisa menjadi seorang penyihir karena ia telah gagal masuk ke dalam sekolah sihir yah...memang warga sipil jarang ada yang menjadi penyir apalagi orang yang tak mampu itu hanya sebuah angan-angan. Tapi ia ingin anak angkatnya bisa masuk ia bahkan menggunakan seluruh uangnya yang seharusnya digunakan untuk pemeriksaannya hanya untuk Naruto bisa masuk ke SMA sihir ia tidak peduli ia masuk ke tingkat-1 ataupun 2 ia akan sangat bangga dan membuktikan bahwa orang susah pun bisa masuk ke dalam Sekolah sihir yang bergengsi. Demi itu Naruto akan berusaha supaya bisa masuk saat tes dan hasilnya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 April tahun 2095

Naruto dengan semangat masuk ke dalam ke dalam SMA negri 1 sihir ia dengan mata berbinar memandang bangunan yang ada di depan matanya tentu saja ia tinggal di desa kecil yang ada di perbukitan jadi ia seperti orang jadul yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang teknologi bahkan saat ia pertama kali ke kota ini untuk mengikuti tes ia bukanya mencari tempat tesnya ia malah mengelilingi kota ini yang menyebabkan ia terlambat mengikuti seperti dugaannya ia berakhir di tingkat 2 dan ia bahkan mendapat gelar sebagai siswa yang masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilai terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

"Uwooo! Kakek akhirnya aku berhasil masuk di SMA ini!" Teriak Naruto dengan senang hal ini membuat para siswa-siswi yang ada sekitar situ khususnya yang memiliki desain bunga berkelopak 8 yang merupakan emblem lambang dari SMA Satu mulai berbisik satu-sama lain tapi ia tidak mempedulikan.

Ia memakai seragam biasa SMA Satu tapi dengan sedikit modifikasi biasa siwa lelaki memakai kemeja berdasi di dalam blazer sekolah Naruto memakai sweter hitam dengan campuran merah didalam blazer sekolahnya dan memakai syal putih dan headphone orange yang ada di belakang telinganya menurut Naruto ia lebih nyaman begini dibandingkan jika berpakaian seperti siswa umumnya karena ia tidak merasa nyaman terutama di bagian lehernya dan tongkat (seperti tongkat punya Negi Springfield) yang ditutupi kain yang ia ditaruh di belakangnya . Saat ia berjalan-jalan melihat sekolah ini ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara perempuan yang menurutnya sepertinya marah atau tidak terima dengan hasil yang ditetapkan disekolah ini karena penasaran diam-diam melihat ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berada di depan auditorium tempat upacara penerimaan itu akan diadakan, mengenai ciri-ciri yah... yang laki-laki ia memiliki badan yang tinggi tegap rambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan pendek, bermata biru dan sorot matanya yang tajam sedangkan si perempuan ia memiliki rambut hitam sedikit kebiruan ia juga memiliki mata berwarna biru dan juga ia sangat cantik dan siapapun akan meliriknya dan tidak diragukan lagi akan terpesona padanya, bahkan seratus dari seratus orang, akan setuju kalau dia menawan, gadis yang cantik.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat" batin Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa terima.." ucap si perempuan itu

" Kamu masih mempermasalahkan itu... ? " balas si laki-laki itu.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi ada perdeaan besar pada seragam mereka pada bagian dada siswa perempuan terdapat desain bunga berkelopak 8 yang merupakan emblem lambang dari SMA Satu. Sedangkan Emblem itu tidak terdapat pada blazer siswa laki-laki itu.

"Onii-sama, kenapa kamu jadi cadangan ? bukankah kamu yang terbaik dalam ujian penerimaan ? seharusnya kamu yang menjadi perwakilan siswa baru, bukan aku!"

"Kesampingkan dulu pertanyaan darimana kamu bisa tau hasil ujian penerimaan... namun ini adalah Sekolah Sihir, bukankah sudah jelas kalau mereka akan lebih menitikberatkan pada hasil praktek keterampilan sihir daripada dari hasil ujian tertulis, iya kan ? Miyuki, kamu sadar dengan kemampuan praktekku, kan ? aku sendiri juga kaget karena masih bisa diterima disini sebagai siswa jalur 2." Ucap pria itu pada gadis yang diidentifikasi sebagai Miyuki

Dalam kejadian itu, siswa laki-laki itu sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan siswa perempuan yang sedang marah itu. Faktanya siswa perempuan itu memanggil siswa laki-laki itu dengan sebutan " Onii-sama", Naruto bisa beranggapan kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung. Juga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka adalah saudara dekat.

"_Tapi tunggu jika mereka adalah saudara kandung bukannya mereka adalah kembar? Tapi dilihat dari manapun mereka tidak seperti saudara kembar."_ Pikir Naruto. Jawabannya Maka mereka adalah saudara kandung yang tidak mirip satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa ragu dengan dirimu sendiri! Bahkan ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menandingimu dalam pelajaran maupun taijutsu ! sesungguhnya, bahkan dalam sihir... "

Adik perempuannya mengomeli kakak laki-lakinya karena kerendahan diri kakaknya, tetapi,

" Miyuki! "

Dia memanggilnya dengan nada yang cukup keras, Miyuki tersadar dan terdiam.

" Kamu mengerti kan ? walaupun kamu bicara seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"... maafkan aku. "

" Miyuki... "

Laki-laki itu yang bernamaTatsuya meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Miyuki dan membelai rambut hitamnya, yang sedikit mengeriting rambutnya. " Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya... " pemuda yang adalah kakaknya itu merenung dengan wajah yang sedikit kesulitan.

"... Aku sangat senang dengan perasaanmu. Aku selalu merasa kalau kamu ingin menolongku setiap kali kamu marah demi aku. "

" Pembohong. "

" Aku tidak berbohong. "

" Bohong. Onii-sama, kamu selalu menegurku... "

" Aku tidak berbohong. Tetapi, aku juga memikirkan kamu seperti kamu memikirkan diriku. "

" Onii-sama... katamu, 'kamu selalu memikirkan aku'..."

(...Huh?)

Karena alasan tertentu, wajah Miyuki memerah.

Meskipun Tatsuya dapat merasakan adanya kejanggalan yang tidak dapat dia hiraukan, namun demi menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah mendesak, ia menangguhkan keraguan itu untuk saat ini.

"Bahkan jika kamu mengundurkan diri untuk memberi kata sambutan pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tidak mungkin aku akan dipilih untuk menggantikanmu. Jika kamu mengundurkan diri pada jam sebelas, pasti hal ini nantinya akan sedikit menodai penghargaan untuk dirimu."

" Kamu mengerti kan ? Miyuki, kamu gadis yang cerdas. "

"Tapi... "

" Selain itu, Miyuki, aku sangat antusias dengan ini.

Tunjukkan pada kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini saat saat adik perempuannya yang manis ini menerima penghargaan sebagai perwakilan siswa baru. "

" Onii-sama bukan kakak yang tidak berguna !

... Tapi, aku mengerti. Maafkan atas sikap keras kepalaku. "

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku tidak pernah merasa sikapmu itu keras kepala. "

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang.

... Tolong lihat saya nanti, Onii-sama. "

" Yeah, semoga sukses. Aku sangat menantikannya. "

Tentu saja, sampai jumpa, wanita muda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam auditorium. Setelah memastikan dia pergi, pemuda itu bernafas lega.

( Baiklah... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? )

Tatsuya yang menemani adik perempuannya Miyuki yang enggan menjadi perwakilan siswa baru itu, berangkat ke sekolah sebelum gladi resik upacara dimulai, sekarang ia bingung bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan sisa dua jam sebelum dimulainya upacara sekolah lalu ia mendengar suara orang.

"Hiks~tidak kusangka meskipun kalian berdua adalah saudara yang terpisah antara tingkat satu dan dua tapi rasa cinta kalian sangat dalam sob..sob..sob" Ucap Naruto yang mulai menangis sambil membersikan hidung dengan sapu tangan.

"_Orang ini aneh"_ pikir Tatsuya

"Ah perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto yang tadinya ia bersedih tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat melihat hal ini semakin memperkuat pemikiran Tatsuya bahwa orang ini benar-benar aneh tapi tidak sopan juga bahwa Naruto telah memperkenalkan dirinya maka ia juga harus memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Namaku Shiba Tatsuya senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Tatsuya." Saat itu Tatsuya melihat penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai dengan ujung rambutnya yah jika diperhatikan ia memiliki wajah yang cukup feminim jika bukan karena gaya rambut dan seragamnya Tatsuya pasti mengira Naruto adalah perempuan ditambah dengan tiga garis dipipinya yang menyerupai kumis membuatnya terkesan imut dimata laki-laki maupun perempuan, terutama di mata perempuan, seragamnya juga unik tidak seperti lainnya yang memakai kemeja ia memakai sweeter dan syal tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mata dan tongkat yang ada dibelakang Naruto sangat jarang Tatsuya bertemu seseorang yang memiliki 2 warna yang berbeda sedangkan tongkat yang ada di belakang Naruto apa dia penyihir kuno kerena sekarang para penyihir tidak membawa tongkat lagi dan digantikan dengan peralatan moderen untuk menganti mantra dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pengaktifan sihir. Dan juga dari cara bicaranya Tatsuya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang jarang memakai kata-kata yang sopan bahkan jika ia berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong..." Mulai Naruto yang membuat Tatsuya tersadar dari pikirinya "Apa kau tahu dimana tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru ?"

"_Bukan hanya aneh tapi ia juga bodoh" _ pikir Tatsuya itu pun bukan tanpa alasan bisa saja Tatsuya bisa mengangap Naruto hanya pura-pura tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda bahwa Naruto pura-pura ! oh...Sial baru hari pertama sekolah tapi ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh plus bodoh sudah jelas-jelas bangunan besar yang ada didepan mereka itu adalah tempatnya meskipun ia ingin sekali menghajar dia tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan berat hati ia berbicara.

"Naruto-san bangunan besar di depan kita ini adalah tempatnya"

"Benarkah!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat bangunan itu dengan kagum "Ini benar-benar besar."

"Sebenarnya masih tersisa 2 jam lagi sebelum acaranya dimulai" ucap Tatsuya karena ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

"Benarkah, pantas itu sebabnya tempat ini masih sangat sepi..." sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kenapa Akhirnya jadi begini"_ Pikir Tatsuya saat ia dan Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan yang diaspal dengan lapisan batu bata mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sampai tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk masuk ke auditorium.

Kartu ID yang mengijinkan mereka untuk menggunakan fasilitas sekolah hanya akan diberikan setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru berakhir.

Untuk menghindari kekacauan, kafe umum yang dimaksudkan untuk melayani pengunjung juga ditutup hari ini. Untunglah hari ini tidak hujan.

Saat Naruto dan Tatsuya berjalan-jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tatsuya" mulai Naruto "Perempuan yang bersama dengan mu tadi itu adikmu ya ?"

"Benar, namanya Shiba Miyuki"

"Heh...Sepertinya ia sangat peduli padanya mu ya."

"Begitulah Lagi pula kenapa kau tongkat kesekolah ?" itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Tatsuya penasaran.

"Tongkat ini adalah satu-satunya warisan yang ditinggalkan kakekku"

"Kakekmu ?"

"Ya ia meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu dan setelah itu mau tidak mau aku harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang yatim-piatu yah itu tidak terlalu buruk kakek juga berharap aku bisa masuk ke SMA ia bahkan mendaftarkanku dari 6 tahun yang lalu, jadi sekarang aku telah masuk ke sini aku yakin ia pasti akan senang jika mendengarnya"

"Meskipun menjadi tingkat dua"

"Tentu saja bagiku tingkat satu maupun dua tidak ada bendanya kok toh masuk ke sekolah ini saja sudah sangat beruntung" mendengar ucapan Naruto itu Tatsuya merasa bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang menarik bukan hanya dari sikapnya yang terkesan malas dan santai tapi dari Tatsuya merasa bahwa ia sudah seperti temannya padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan.

Lalu beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di halaman itu, mereka sepertinya sedang membantu persiapan untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ada beberapa siswa cewek ( kakak kelas ) yang melintasi 2 pemuda itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Siswa-siswa itu semuanya memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan pada bagian dada kiri seragam mereka.

Ketika mereka melintas, perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan terdengar.

— Bukankah anak itu Weed ?

— Mereka datang terlalu awal... Mereka pasti sangat antusias padahal hanya cadangan.

— Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak lebih dari seorang cadangan.

Sebuah obrolan, yang tidak ingin ia dengar, terlintas melewati telinganya.

Kata kata itu, Weed, mengacu pada siswa jalur 2.

Siswa yang memiliki desain emblem bunga berkelopak delapan pada sisi kiri bagian dada blazer mereka disebut " Blooms ", akan tetapi siswa jalur 2 yang tidak memiliki emblem itu seperti rumput yang tidak memiliki bunga yang berkembang, dan dicemooh dengan sebutan " Weeds ".

Kuota dari siswa baru di sekolah ini sebanyak 200 orang.

Di antara mereka semua, seratus orang masuk sekolah ini sebagai siswa jalur 2.

SMA Satu, yang berafiliasi dengan Universitas Sihir Nasional, adalah sebuat institusi yang didirikan di bawah kebijakan nasional dengan tujuan untuk mendidik teknisi sihir.

Sebagai balasan dari anggaran yang dikucurkan oleh negara, sekolah ini memiliki kewajiban untuk mendapatkan hasil yang pasti.

Setiap tahun, sekolah ini menghasilkan lebih dari seratus lulusan yang masuk ke Universitas Sihir atau mendaftar ke Pelatihan Spesialis yang lebih lanjut dari Institut Teknik Sihir.

Memang disayangkan, faktanya pendidikan sihir adalah masalah trial dan error. Kecelakaan, yang melampaui tingkat kecelakaan kecil, dengan mudah dapat terjadi secara langsung jika Sihir meleset saat pelatihan praktek dan eksperimen. Bahkan saat para siswa menyadari bahaya yang dapat terjadi, setiap orang akan mempertaruhkan masa depannya pada bakatnya sendiri dalam sihir dan kemungkinan yang ada dalam dirinya demi menempuh jalan menjadi penyihir.

Ketika hanya ada segelintir yang memiliki bakat tertentu, dan bakat itu sangat dihargai oleh masyarakat, hanyak sedikit yang akan melepaskannya. Bahkan untuk pria dan wanita muda yang belum mencapai kedewasaannya masing-masing, menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa mengejar cita-cita di luar 'masa depan yang cemerlang' itu. Fakta lain, sebagai konsekuensi dari suatu sistem yang diyakini dan sudah ditetapkan dalam diri mereka, bahwa banyak anak telah dibebani dengan 'trauma' dari sistem yang diyakini itu.

Berkat akumulasi dari kecelakaan yang pernah terjadi saat pelatihan atau eksperimen, sebagian besar kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian atau cacat tubuh telah diminimalisir dan tidak terjadi lagi.

Akan tetapi, bakat seseorang dalam sihir dapat dengan mudah terganggu dari aspek psikologis.

Setiap tahun, jumlah siswa yang putus sekolah sebagai akibat dari ketidakmampuan menggunakan sihir akibat shock yang diterima dari kecelakaan tidaklah kecil.

Yang menggantikan siswa yang keluar tersebut adalah " siswa jalur 2 ".

Ketika mendaftar di sekolah, mereka diijinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, menggunakan fasilitas dan mengakses data, tetapi mereka kekurangan aspek yang paling penting dalam belajar, yaitu mereka tidak mendapat pelatihan khusus dalam praktek keterampilan sihir.

Mereka hanya dapat belajar secara mandiri, dan menunjukkan hasilnya melalui usaha mereka sendiri.

Jika mereka tidak dapat melakukannya, mereka harus lulus dari sekolah biasa.

Jika seseorang tidak lulus dari sekolah sihir , maka orang itu tidak dapat melanjutkan pelajaran ke universitas sihir.

Karena jumlah orang yang dapat mengajarkan sihir tidak mencukupi, tidak dapat dihindarkan kalau yang lebih berbakat akan diberikan prioritas. Sejak awal, siswa jalur 2 diterima dengan kondisi tidak ada yang bisa mengajar mereka.

Di depan umum, memanggil siswa jalur 2 dengan sebutan " Weeds " adalah hal yang terlarang.

Akan tetapi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ini telah menjadi istilah yang terkenal untuk mencemooh mereka, sebuah istilah yang berakar bahkan dalam siswa jalur 2 itu sendiri. Bahkan siswa jalur 2 harus mengakui bahwa mereka tidak lebih dari cadangan.

Sama halnya dengan kedua pemuda itu.

Itulah sebabnya tidak perlu lagi bagi mereka untuk berbicara keras-keras dengan tujuan supaya kedua pemuda itu menyadarinya. Agar mereka masuk sekolah ini dengan sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu.

"Ohayou~minna !" ucap Naruto ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya sementara siswa-siswa kakak kelas itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingun dan mengangap dia aneh sementara Tatsuya yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya diam saja lalu...

"Kalian berdua siswa baru kan ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu ?" Tatsuya dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita yang bertubuh mungil untuk usianya tapi bukan berarti ia jelek sebaliknya ia cantik dengan tubuh yang proporsional meskipun tubuhnya yang mungil, ia juga memancarkan suasana yang memikat tidak akan mengejutkan jika siswa baru itu akan salahpaham atas niatnya.

"_Kakak kelas ya" _ Pikir Tatsuya "Tidak aku baik-baik saja" ucap Tatsuya dengan sopan sementara Naruto

"Aku juga kecuali...umm... kau siapa?" sungguh bukankah itu hal yang tidak sopan jika bertanya pada seorang yang lebih tua atau seniornya. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya kakak kelas ini memiliki kepribadian unik yang ramah. Itu bisa dilihat dari nada bicaranya dan cara bicaranya tadi dan ia tidak marah saat Naruto menainya dengan bahasa yang bisa dibilang santai.

" Ahh, maafkan saya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya presiden dewan siswa dari SMA Satu, Saegusa Mayumi. Ditulis dengan kanji 'seven grass', dan dibaca Saegusa senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap wanita itu sambil ia menambahkan kedipan mata.

**Yah bagaimana menurut kalian meskipun Animenya baru keluar 3 minggu yang lalu tapi entah apa yang merasuki ku sehingga aku ingin sekali membuat Fanfiction ini maaf jika ada kata yang salah atau membingunkan anda karena ini baru Prolaguenya jadi akan lama update chapter 1 nya jadi jika kalian menyukai cerita ini tolong di riview ya juga kalian bisa mengirimkan pertanyaan jika ingin.**

**Ja ne...**

**Profil dari Uzumaki Naruto di cerita ini**

**Nama :Uzumaki Naruto **

**Umur :16 tahun**

**Jutsu :Wind release (Futon), Thunder release (Raiton), Water release (Suiton), Fire release (Katon), Earth release (Doton), Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ying release (Inton), Yang release (Youton), Ying-Yang release (****Onmyōton), Ameterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susannoon, Izanagi, Izanami, Senjutsu, Senjutsu (biju mode), Senjutsu (Rikudou mode), Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Kenjutsu.**

**Magic :Wind magic, Thunder magic, Wood magic.**

**Kekkei genkai:Sharingan,Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan (mungkin)**

**Julukan : Pria yang tidak bisa mati, The Strongers magician in the world,The Thousand master, si tukang terlambat, nilai kelulusan masuk paling buruk sepanjang sejarah SMA 1, Ramen maniak (Tatsuya), Pria feminim (Miyuki dan Mayumi), si pemalas (Erika), si pembuat onar (Mari),the impossible man.**

**Catatan: dari semua julakan di atas khususnya Pria yang tidak bisa mati, The Strongers magician in the world, The Thousand master adalah julukan yang di berikan pada Naruto saat dia berusia 13 tahun khususnya waktu invasi yokohama oleh Great Asian Alliance dan Sado oleh New Soviet Union dimana ia mengalahkan semua pasukan dan kapal-kapal milik mereka seorang diri dengan tangan kosong dan juga ia mampu melafalkan 1001 mantra sihir dengan cepat, semua sihirnya itu levelnya SS-SSS dan semua itu sangat mematikan, bahkan hal itu menjadi topik panas internasial karena fakta tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu siapa dia. Jika dibandingkan dengan Tatsuya Naruto jauh diatasnya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Awal dari Kehidupan sekolah **

" Ahh, maafkan saya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya presiden dewan siswa dari SMA Satu, Saegusa Mayumi. Ditulis dengan kanji 'seven grass', dan dibaca Saegusa senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap wanita itu sambil ia menambahkan kedipan mata.

Saat mendengar pengenalan diri gadis itu, tatsuya tampak mengerutkan kening tanpa sadar dan Naruto sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu _"Saegusa sepertinya aku mendengar disuatu tempat..?" _

Sedangkan Tatsuya_" Number... dan diatas semuanya, seorang 'Saegusa (Seven Grass)'." _Pikir Tatsuya.

Kemampuan seorang penyihir sangat dipengaruhi oleh keturunan.

Kualitas seorang penyihir juga sangat berhubungan erat dengan garis keturunannya.

Dan di negara ini, keluarga yang memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul dalam sihir akan memiliki nomor atau angka yang terkandung dalam nama keluarga mereka sesuai tradisi.

Diantara garis keturunan penyihirs yang disebut " the numbered " dan memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul itu, Saegusa adalah salah satu dari dua keluarga yang dianggap terkuat di negara ini saat ini. Wanita muda ini adalah presiden dewan siswa dari sekolah ini dan mungkin saja keturunan langsung Saegusa. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah elit diantara para elit. Bahkan mungkin saja bisa dikatakan kalau wanita muda itu adalah kebalikan dari dirinya.

Sambil bergumam pahit, dan entah bagaimana caranya untuk mencoba tersenyum sopan, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Saya,... ah tidak..., nama saya Shiba Tatsuya. "

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal" memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

" Shiba Tatsuya-kun... Uzumaki Naruto-kun...jadi, kalian adalah Shiba-kun dan Uzumaki-kun yang itu yaa..."

Mata dari presiden dewan siswa menunjukkan kekagetannya, dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh arti.

Bagaimanapun juga, Tatsuya adalah kakak laki-laki dari perwakilan siswa baru, siswa baru terbaik yaitu Shiba Miyuki, sedangkan Tatsuya hanya siswa bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apapun; mungkin wanita itu mengacu pada hal itu sedangkan Naruto bisa saja disebut keberuntunganlah yang menyelamatkannya pasalnya hasil tes dan sihir merupakan yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah SMA itu bahkan tes sihirnya lebih buruk dari pada Tatsuya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Tatsuya tetap sopan dan diam dan Naruto tetap tenang toh Naruto tidak peduli dengan hasil itu.

" Bahkan di antara pada guru, kalian sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan. "

Mayumi berkata dengan senyum yang riang, tanpa peduli dengan Tatsuya dan Naruto yang terdiam.

Mungkin saja karena sangat jarang ada sepasang saudara kandung yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain, pikir Tatsuya sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada keragu-raguan atau perasaan negatif yang terasa dari wanita itu. Dia merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda mencemooh dalam senyumnya itu.

Tatsuya cuma merasakan rasa bersahabat yang positif dalam senyum Mayumi. Saat Mayumi ingin berbicara

"Kaichou...!"

Seorang gadis mungil berlari ke arah Mayumi ia memiliki rambut orange dan mata hijau "Acara sudah mau mulai" saat ia sampai ia mulai melihat Tatsuya dan Naruto lalu bertanya pada Mayumi "apa kalian ada urusan ?"

"Tidak saya permisi dulu" ucap Tatsuya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di sekitar lengan kirinya sebuah gelang.

Lebih luas dan lebih tipis dari gelang biasa, itu adalah model terbaru dari CAD yang dibuat untuk fashion.

CAD (Casting Assistant Device)—processor pendukung rapalan sihir.

Di negara ini, ini dikenal juga sebagai ( Operator Sihir ).

Sesuatu yang menggantikan alat-alat seperti mantra, jimat, segel tangan, lingkaran sihir, buku-buku sihir, dan metode tradisional lainnya untuk merapal sihir, itu adalah alat yang dibutuhkan oleh setiap Teknisi Sihir modern.

Jaman sekarang, tidak ada lagi penelitian menggunakan kata-kata, atau frase tunggal untuk merapal sihir. Jika menggunakan jimat dan lingkaran sihir dan lain-lain, waktu terpendek untuk merapal sihir sekitar 10 detik, sedangkan yang paling lama dapat mencapai lebih dari satu menit tergantung pada sihir yang dilakukan, sedangkan CAD dapat mengurangi waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kurang dari satu detik.

Walaupun merapal sihir bisa dilakukan tanpa CAD, tetapi tidak ada teknisi sihir yang walaupun tidak menggunakan CAD, dapat mempercepat perapalan sihir nya. Di antara orang-orang yang telah mendedikasikan diri untuk spesialisasi dalam satu keterampilan khusus tentang fenomena supranatural atas kehendak mereka sendiri, yang disebut "Pengguna Kekuatan Supranatural", orang-orang yang menginginkan kecepatan dan stabilitas yang dapat disediakan oleh suatu sistem aktivasi dan suka menggunakan CAD, sudah umum dilakukan setiap orang.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti setiap orang yang memiliki CAD dapat menggunakan sihir.

CAD hanya memudahkan dalam rangkaian aktivasi, dan semuanya tergantung pada kemampuan dari teknisi sihir itu sendiri dalam merapal sihir.

Dengan kata lain, CAD hanya hiasan bagi mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, dan hanya dibawa oleh mereka yang terlibat dengan sihir.

Kemudian, menurut ingatan pemuda itu, siswa yang diizinkan untuk membawa CAD dalam sekolah hanya anggota eksekutif Dewan Siswa atau anggota komite tertentu. Oh ya ia adalah presiden dewan siswa jadi tidak aneh jika ia membawa CAD ke sekolah.

Lalu Tatsuya pergi meninggalkan Mayumi, yang kelihatannya masih ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan berbalik arah dan pergi tanpa menunggu balasan darinya.

"Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi ya Mayumi-chan" ucap Naruto lalu ia berjalan mengejar Tatsuya "Tunggu Tatsuya~"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akibat dari percakapannya dengan presiden dewan siswa, saat Tatsuya memasuki auditorium, lebih dari setengah tempat duduk yang tersedia sudah terisi.

Karena tidak ada aturan dalam memilih tempat duduk, dia bebas untuk duduk dimana saja.

Bahkan sekarang ini , tergantung dari sekolah, ada sekolah yang masih mengikuti tradisi lama yang mengatur tempat duduk di kelas yang diumumkan sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tetapi untuk sekolah ini, seorang siswa dapat memastikan kelasnya setelah menerima Kartu ID.

Oleh karena itu, tempat duduk tidak diatur tergantung kelasnya.

Akan tetapi, ada pembagian yang jelas untuk tempat duduk dari siswa baru itu.

Setengah dari baris pertama akan ditempati oleh Blooms. Siswa yang memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan di dada kiri mereka. Siswa baru yang bisa mendapat manfaat penuh dari kurikulum di sekolah ini.

Setengah dari baris belakang akan ditempat oleh Weeds. Sisa yang dada kirinya kosong. Sisa baru yang hanya diterima sebagai cadangan.

Walaupun mereka sama sama siswa baru, yang menjadi murid dari sekolah ini di setiap hari yang sama, mereka terbagi dengan rapi menjadi kelompok dengan emblem dan kelompok tanpa emblem.

Dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dipaksakan.

" _orang orang yang sadar dengan diskriminasi malah menerima diskriminasi itu, ya..." _Pikir Tatsuya

Itu memang sudah jadi rahasia umum.

Tanpa bermaksud untuk menantang arus secara terang terangan, Tatsuya memilih tempat duduknya sendiri di tengah dari sepertiga baris terakhir diikuti oleh Naruto.

Tatsuya melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Masih ada sisa 20 menit.

Tatsuya tidak bisa mengakses situs di dalam auditorium dimana peralatan komunikasi dilarang untuk dipergunakan. Data yang tersimpan dalam terminalnya juga bukan informasi baru baginya, dan yang lebih penting, itu dilarang untuk membuka terminal di tempat ini.

Tatsuya mencoba memikirkan adiknya yang sedang melakukan gladi resik terakhirnya saat ini ... dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memikirkan adikmu ya ?" tanya Naruto seolah-olah ia membaca pikiran Tatsuya. Tatsuya pun sedikit terkejut ia merasa Naruto bukanlah orang biasa dan sepertinya Naruto bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya jika memang benar itu akan berbahaya jika Naruto tahu rahasia dia, tapi dari pertanyaannya itu adalah yang wajar bagi seorang kakak khawathir pada adiknya _"Mungkin itu kebetulan saja" _oh...betapa salahnya Tatsuya.

"Yah...Adikku akan menyampaikan pidato sebagai perwakilan siswa baru"

"Kau kira dia akan gugup sebelum acara utama"

"Begitulah"

"Kau sungguh Kakak yang penuh perhatian" Lalu Sebuah suara terdengar...

" Er, apakah kursi di sebelahmu kosong ? " Tanya seorang siswa perempuan pada Naruto ia memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, bermata emas berkaca mata dan memiliki wajah yang cukup manis.

" Silahkan. "

Meskipun masih banyak kursi kosong namun sepertinya mereka lebih suka duduk disini, selain itu kursi di sini juga dibuat cukup luas supaya nyaman, di sampingnya seorang wanita muda yang ramping (ini mengacu pada aspek horizontal), walaupun demikian, Naruto tidak keberatan dia duduk di sampingnya. Sebaliknya, itu jauh lebih nyaman daripada jika lelaki berotot yang duduk di sampingnya, terkadang Naruto membanyangkan jika seorang pria berotot duduk disampingnya apalagi jika dia bersikap seperti seorang wanita rasa-rasanya ia ingin mudah sementara Tatsuya tidak keberatan jika mereka duduk bersama dia dan Naruto.

"Er... "

"Hmm ada apa nona?" tanya Naruto

" Namaku Shibata Mizuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu." memperkenalkan dia

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan temanku di samping ini..."

" Namaku Shiba Tatsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Tatsuya langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang sopan tentu saja.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Mizuki-chan"

Setelah membalas perkenalannya, mata wanita muda yang memakai lensa itu terlihat lega meskipun mukanya terlihat sedikit memerah saat dipanggil Mizuki-chan oleh Naruto.

Jaman sekarang, cukup jarang melihat gadis yang memakai kacamata.

Sejak pertengahan abad ke 21, sebagai konsekuensi dari prosedur penyembuhan penglihatan semakin diketahui secara luas, penyakit yang dikenal sebagai miopia telah menjadi sesuatu dari masa lalu di negeri ini.

Kecuali orang yang dilahirkan karena kelainan penglihatan yang diakibatkan keturunan pada tingkat serius atau semacamnya, orang tidak akan memakai alat bantu penglihatan, dan bahkan dalam hal seseorang benar benar membutuhkannya, lebih umum bagi orang untuk memakai lensa kontak yang walaupun dipakai selama 10 tahun tidak akan berbahaya bagi tubuh.

Jika wanita itu tetap memakai kacamata, bisa jadi karena hobi, aksesoris fashion, atau —

"_Sensitivitas berlebihan pada emisi partikel spirit, huh..." _Pikir Tatsuya sedangkan Naruto...

"_Jadi matanya bisa melihat aura seseorang dan juga ia sepertinya orang yang sensitivitas yang sangat tinggi... menarik" _Pikir Naruto.

Sekilas, Tatsuya bisa memperkirakan kalau itu lensa biasa tanpa minus. Setidaknya, Tatsuya tau kalau lensa itu tidak digunakan untuk membantu penglihatannya. Menurut pendapatnya tentang wanita muda itu, daripada memakai kacamata itu untuk fashion, mungkin lebih tepat kalau wanita itu memakainya untuk keperluan tertentu, pikir Tatsuya.

"Sensitivitas berlebihan pada emisi partikel spirit " merupakan suaru kondisi dimana seseorang bisa melihat emisi partikel spirit tanpa sadar, dan tidak mampu menghentikannya, dengan kata lain, sejenis kelainan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Walaupun, ini bukan penyakit, ataupun cacat.

Ini adalah suatu kelainan dimana kemampuan panca indera menjadi sangat tajam.

Pushion ( Partikel Spirit ) dan Psion ( Partikel Pikiran ). Kedua partikel itu diteliti dalam " Fenomena Para-Psikologikal "— yang juga terdapat dalam sihir — terdiri dari entitas non-fisik yang tidak berhubungan dengan **Fermions**, partikel yang membentuk komposisi materi, yang juga tidak sama dengan **Bosons**, yang menyebabkan hubungan interaksi antar materi. Psion adalah manifestasi partikel dari niat dan pikiran , sementara Pushion bisa dianggap sebagai manifestasi partikel dari emosi yang ditimbulkan oleh niat dan pikiran. (Sayang sekali bahwa ini adalah masih pada tahap hipotetis.)

Biasanya, Psion yang dipakai dalam sihir, dan dalam sistem teknologi dari sihir modern, menitikberatkan pada cara mengontrol Psion. Yang harus dipelajari pertama kali oleh Penyihir adalah cara untuk memanipulasi Psion.

Orang yang menderita karena " Sensitivitas berlebihan pada emisi partikel spirit ", kelainan yang disebabkan keturunan, yang menunjukkan gejala kepekaan berlebihan pada emisi spirit particle — sehingga bisa melihat cahaya yang tidak dapat dilihat secara fisik oleh orang biasa tergantung dari aktivitas Pushion.

Mereka yang terpengaruh secara visual oleh emisi partikel spirit akan mengganggu keadaan emosional diri mereka. Akibatnya, Pushion yang diduga menjadi partikel yang dibentuk oleh emosi, dan sehingga, seseorang yang menderita " Sensitivitas berlebihan pada emisi partikel spirit " cenderung rentan terhadap gangguan stabilitas mentalnya.

Pada dasarnya, untuk mencegah hal itu, diperlukan kontrol sensitivitas Pushion, dan bagi mereka yang tidak mampu untuk melakukan itu, mereka akan memerlukan bantuan teknologi. Salah satu alat bantu ini adalah kacamata yang terbuat dari lensa berbahan khusus yang dikenal sebagai "Aura Cut Coating Lenses ".

Pada kenyataannya, untuk Penyihir, " Sensitivitas berlebihan pada emisi partikel spirit " bukanlah kondisi yang langka terjadi. Karena kepekaan Penyihir untuk Pushion dan kepekaan terhadap Psion kurang lebih hampir sama, jumlah penyihir yang secara sadar memanipulasi Psion dan terganggu karena terlalu sensitif terhadap radiasi partikel spirit lebih banyak. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Namun, memang cukup jarang melihat seseorang yang memiliki gangguan yang menyebabkan orang itu harus terus menerus memblokir emisi partikel spirit dengan kacamata. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika itu karena kemampuan manipulatif yang lebih rendah, tetapi jika itu karena sensitivitas yang sangat tinggi, maka itu akan menjadi berita buruk bagi Tatsuya. (Meskipun itu hal yang sebaliknya untuk orang tersebut.)

Tatsuya mempunyai rahasia.

Rahasia yang tidak akan terbongkar dari penampilan luarnya, tetapi jika wanita itu memiliki mata spesial yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk merasakan Pushion dan Psion yang dapat terlihat secara langsung olehnya, rahasia Tatsuya mungkin akan terbongkar secara tidak sadar meskipun Naruto telah tahu rahasianya tanpa ia sadari.

Tatsuya harus sangat hati-hati jika berada di sekitar wanita itu. Lalu Suara dari perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Mizuki mengalihkan pikiran Tatsuya dan Naruto dia memiliki rambut orange kemerahan pendek, mata cokelat (entalah, aku kurang tahu), memiliki wajah yang cantik dan perawakannya menunjukkan dirinya gadis yang ceria .

"Namaku Chiba Erika. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Shiba-kun, Uzumaki-kun. "

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. "

"Panggil aku Naruto saja aku benci formalitas"

Setelah itu tatapan Tatsuya tanpa sengaja berubah menjadi cukup tajam, dan sifat pemalu Mizuki sudah mencapai puncaknya, tetapi masih tidak disadari oleh Tatsuya, melihat itu Naruto berbisik ke Tatsuya.

"Oi, kau nanti akan membuat dia ketakutan jika kau memandang Mizuki-chan seperti itu" mendengar itu Tatsuya langsung melunakkan tatapannya jika dia bukan karena Naruto memberitahukannya ia pasti akan membuat kesan yang mencurigakan bagi Mizuki.

"Tapi, bisakah saya katakan kalau ini adalah kebetulan yang menarik ?" tanya Erika.

"Apa itu ? "

" Jadi, nama kita Shiba, Shibata, dan Chiba kan ? terdengar berirama kan ? walaupun sedikit berbeda. "

" ... betul juga. "

Tatsuya bisa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"_Tapi, Chiba__ya... Numbered yang lainnya ? aku tidak tau ada anak perempuan bernama Erika di dalam keluarga Chiba. Tetapi bisa jadi dia bukan keturunan langsung..." _Pikir Tatsuya.

Ketika Tatsuya memikirkan hal itu, sangat menarik, dia sedikit tertawa namun tidak sampai membuat orang di sekitarnya menatapnya. Sementara Naruto...

"Sepertinya aku yang paling ditinggalkan disini ya..." nadanya terdengar menyedihkan dengan aura dan awan suram yang ada disekitarnya. Melihat itu Tatsuya, Erika dan Mizuki hanya bisa sweatdrop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kata sambutan dalam pidato Miyuki memang luar biasa sperti yang sudah diperkirakan.

Tatsuya tidak pernah berpikir kalau adik perempuannya akan gugup untuk hal seperti ini.

Walaupun Miyuki sangat bersemangat dan memakai beberapa kata yang cukup riskan seperti " setiap orang setara ", " sebagai satu kesatuan ", " tanpa mempermasalahkan kemampuan sihir " atau " secara bersama-sama ", dia menyusunnya dengan sangat baik dan tidak terdengar menyakitkan sama sekali.

Sikap terbuka Miyuki, kemurniannya, dan kerendahan hatinya, ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya yang cantik dan mempesona, telah mencuri hati setiap orang, tidak hanya laki-laki, tidak hanya siswa baru, tetapi bahkan kakak kelas juga.

Miyuki mungkin akan dikerumuni keramaian mulai besok dan seterusnya.

Memang bukan hal yang aneh.

Kalau memakai standar masyarakat, kita bisa menyebut Tatsuya seorang siscon dari caranya memperlakukan adiknya. Tatsuya ingin memujinya secara langsung , tetapi sayangnya, ada yang harus diurus setelah upacara selesai yaitu masalah Kartu ID.

Karena kartu individu tersebut tidak dibuat sebelumnya, maka pengaturannya dilakukan sedemikian rupa sehingga setiap orang harus pergi ke lokasi yang ditentukan sendiri dan mengisi data pribadi mereka sendiri ke dalam kartu yang nantinya bisa digunakan di dalam lingkungan sekolah, counter manapun yang mereka tuju, prosedur bisa selesai, tapi tiba-tiba, sedikit hambatan muncul dalam hati Tatsuya.

Miyuki tentu saja tanpa diragukan lagi tidak perlu melakukan pengisian data itu, sebagai perwakilan siswa baru, dia sudah diberikan kartu itu.

Miyuki tentu saja tanpa diragukan lagi tidak perlu melakukan pengisian data itu, sebagai perwakilan siswa baru, dia sudah diberikan kartu itu.

Dan sekarang, di tengah keramaian pengunjung dan para siswa.

" Shiba-kun, Naruto-kun kamu masuk di kelas mana ? "

Erika, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan di wajahnya, ketika bertanya pada Tatsuya dan Naruto, yang berada pada baris terakhir dari kelompok itu ( dengan kata lain, mereka termasuk lelaki yang bersikap 'Ladies first ' )

"" Kelas E. ""

Mendengar jawaban Tatsuya dan Naruto.

"Yay ! kita berada di kelas yang sama. "

Erika melompat kegirangan. Dia kelihatan sedikit berlebihan tetapi,

" Saya juga berada di kelas yang sama. "

Mizuki sama halnya dengan Erika juga tampaknya kegirangan, sepertinya ini reaksi yang alami dari siswa baru.

"Kau berisik sekali sih aku masih ngntuk ni...Hoamm~"

"Salahmu juga kenapa dari awal acara sampai akhir acara penerimaan siswa baru yang kau lakukan hanya tidur saja." Seperti yang dikatakan Erika dari awal dimulainya acara dimana para siswa-siswi sangat antusias tapi Naruto kebalikannya ia langsung tertidur lelap sampai acaranya selesai bahkan Tatsuya yang melihat ini tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya membiarkannya saja karena tidak ingin menggangunya.

"Aku bosan tahu..." respon Naruto dengan datar.

"Kau memang aneh Naruto."

"Haahhh... memangnya aku ini aneh ?"

"Tentu saja, dari gayamu sampai sikapmu itu tentu saja setiap orang yang bertemu denganmu pasti akan berpikir kau aneh tidakkah kau berpikir begitu !?"

"Ummm...Tidak"

...

...

...

"Aku menyerah..."

"Menyerah ? memangnya kita sedang ada pertandingan apa?"

"Ahhh..! terserah!" bentak Erika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menurutnya Naruto adalah orang yang aneh plus bodoh.

Di Sekolah ini ada 8 kelas untuk siswa kelas 1, dan setiap kelas ada 25 siswa, pertama- tama, Weeds ditempatkan di kelas E sampai H, dan Blooms ditempatkan di kelas A sampai D. Walaupun kelas A-D dan kelas E-H berada di lantai yang berbeda, bukan berarti kalau antusiasme mereka akan menurun, selain itu, siswa jalur 2 juga tidak selalu berkumpul bersama-sama dalam satu kelompok.

Ada juga beberapa dari para siswa-siswi dari Weeds yang tetap berdiri tegak, dan bangga karena sudah diterima di sekolah yang memiliki reputasi bagus, karena sekolah ini juga termasuk dalam peringkat atas di antara sekolah sekolah yang tidak berhubungan dengan sihir di negara ini.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? Apakah kita juga ikut melihat ruang kelas kita ? "

Erika bertanya sambil melihat muka Tatsuya. Walaupun Mizuki tidak bertanya tetapi dia juga mungkin melihat ke arah Tatsuya.

Hanya beberapa sekolah yang masih melanjutkan tradisi lama, sekarang ini, SMA umumnya tidak lagi menggunakan sistem yang memakai guru wali kelas.

Edaran Administrasi tidak perlu diserahkan satu per satu, dan selain itu, tidak banyak anggaran ekstra yang dihabiskan pada sumber daya manusia tersebut, sehingga edaran didistribusikan melalui terminal yang terhubung di seluruh sekolah.

Sistem satu terminal untuk setiap individu sudah diterpakan di sekolah sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Hampir semuanya dilakukan dengan menggunakan terminal data kecuali mengenai instruksi individu atau pelajaran praktek.

Jika lebih banyak pengurus yang diperlukan, konselor yang punya keahlian dalam berbagai disiplin ilmu akan dipekerjakan oleh sekolah.

Jadi, alasan wali kelas tetap diperlukan adalah untuk kenyamanan dalam pelajaran praktek dan percobaan. Ketika pelajaran praktek dan percobaan berakhir, dan karena kadang ada sedikit waktu kosong, mereka diperlukan untuk mengawasi sejumlah siswa. (Meskipun, pengawasan adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari.)

Selain itu, dengan sistem terminal pribadi, juga membuat beberapa hal menjadi sangat praktis.

Tidak peduli apa latar belakang dari orang-orang itu, sekali waktu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang sama cukup lama, mereka akan berbaur dengan satu sama lain secara alami.

Dengan membuang sistem wali kelas, ikatan antara teman sekelas cenderung menguat.

Dengan kata lain, jika seseorang ingin cepat mendapat teman baru, maka pergi ke kelas merupakan cara tercepat. Tetapi, Tatsuya menggelengkan kepalanya atas ajakan Erika.

" Maaf. Aku akan bertemu dengan adik perempuanku dulu. "

Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan lebih jauh dengan mereka hari ini .

"Adikmu ?...Jangan jangan adikmu yang menjadi ... perwakilan dari siswa baru, Shiba Miyuki-san?" Tanya Mizuki.

Mendengar itu Tatsuya hanya memberikan anggukan sudah cukup untuk memastikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu, apakah kalian kembar?"

Pertanyaan yang alami dari Erika. Untuk Tatsuya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sudah dia dengar sejak kecil.

" Aku sudah sering ditanya seperti itu tetapi kami bukan kembar. Aku lahir pada bulan April sedangkan dia lahir pada bulan Maret. Jika aku lahir satu bulan sebelumnya atau dia lahir satu bulan kemudian, maka kami tidak akan berada pada tahun ajaran"[2] yang sama di sekolah. "

"Hmm ... aku rasa itu benar-benar membuat hal-hal menjadi rumit ya?"

Memiliki adik yang berprestasi tinggi pada tahun ajaran yang sama, itu pasti akan rumit, tapi Erika tidak berniat buruk. Tatsuya tersenyum dan membiarkan pertanyaan melebar.

"Selain itu, mengejutkan kalau kamu bisa tahu."

Mendengar pertanyaan balasan Tatsuya itu, dua wanita muda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya itu dari sikapmu auramu, tatapanmu, dan kharisma kalian terasa sama. Bisa ditebak kalian saudara kandung.." mendengar itu Tatsuya menjadi diam sesaat Naruto yang melihat ini _"Sesuai dugaanku..."_ lalu Naruto bermaksud mengubah suasana dengan memuji Mizuki

"Mizuki-chan kau sungguh bisa tahu kalau Shiba Muyuki adalah adik dari Tatsuya hanya dari auranya mereka ... Matamu pasti benar-benar bagus."

Saat Erika ingin memotong kata-kata Naruto terdengar suara...dari belakang mereka.

" Onii-sama, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Miyuki

" kamu selesai lebih awal " adalah apa yang Tatsuya ingin katakan ketika ia berbalik, tapi meskipun kata-kata itu tetap sama seperti yang direncanakan, intonasinya berubah menjadi satu pertanyaan.

Di belakang orang-orang yang mengikuti Miyuki, ada satu orang yang tidak disangka Tatsuya dan Naruto akan menemani Miyuki.

" Hello Shiba-kun, Uzumaki-kun. Kita bertemu lagi . "

Dalam menanggapi senyum dan sapaan yang ramah itu, Tatsuya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun sedangkan Naruto.

"Oh.. Mayumi-chan, tolong panggil aku Naruto aku benci formalitas" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lalu mata Naruto mengarah pada Muyuki "Kau pasti adiknya Tatsuya kan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja aku Naruto." Memperkenalkan diri Naruto pada Miyuki.

"Nama saya Shiba Miyuki saya berharap kita bisa berteman Naruto-san." Dengan sopan Miyuki memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan kakakmu yang sok cuek dan cool itu" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Tatsuya, Tatsuya yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar…

Injak

"hg…!"

Tatsuya langsung menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras entah kenapa Tatsuya ingin sekali melakukan ini pada Naruto setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakana barusan sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima kesakitan kakinya ini tapi untungnya ia bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang menunjukan rasa sakit karena diinjak dari Tatsuya dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Lalu tatapan Miyuki mengarah pada dua wanita muda yang berdiri disamping kakaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa terganggu.

"Onii-sama, mereka ..."

Sebelum menjelaskan situasinya sendiri tentang mengapa ia tidak sendirian, Miyuki sedang mencari penjelasan mengapa Tatsuya tidak sendirian jika dengan Naruto ia mengerti meskipun Naruto memiliki wajah yang feminism menurutnya dan mungkin para siswa yang bertemu dengan Naruto. Meskipun ia agak terkejut dengan kekurang sopanannya, Tatsuya tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Tatsuya menjawab tanpa menunda sedetik pun.

"Ini adalah Shibata Mizuki-san. Dan itu Chiba Erika-san. Kami berada di kelas yang sama." Ucap Tatsuya seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu ia menambahkan "Oh…benar…Naruto juga sekelas dengan kami"

"Jadi begitu ... bukankah sedikit terlalu cepat bagimu untuk kencan dengan teman sekelasmu ?"

Dengan menggemaskan Miyuki memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, bukan berarti aku ingin melarangmu melakukan hal itu, wajah Miyuki seperti ingin mengatakannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman seorang Lady. Tapi, matanya tidak tersenyum.

Astaga, pikir Tatsuya. Sepertinya segera setelah upacara, Miyuki telah dibombardir dengan sanjungan dari kiri dan kanan, memojokkan dirinya , sehingga banyak mengakumulasi stres.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi kan, Miyuki? Kami hanya mengobrol sambil menunggumu. Kamu sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada mereka berdua, bukan?"

"Tentu saja Miyuki-chan mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan laki-laki aku masih normal tahu.."

"Dan siapa yang meminta pendapatmu..?"

"Entalah...memangnya siapa yang meminta pendapatku? Kau tahu?"

"..." entah kenapa setiap ia berbicara dengan Naruto Tatsuya merasa bahwa pembicaraannya terkadang terdengar ngawur dan lagi terkadang ia merasa Naruto sedang mempermainkan dia.

Tapi Wajah cemberut adik perempuannya tampak lucu menurutnya, tetapi tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri setelah pihak lain memperkenalkan diri mungkin akan membuat reputasinya kurang baik di depan kakak kelas dan siswa tahun yang sama. Melihat mata Tatsuya sedikit mencela, wajah miyuki tampak memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, dan setelah itu, Miyuki memberikan senyum yang lebih ramah di wajahnya.

Lalu Miyuki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Erika dan Mizuki dan di luar dugaan mereka cepat sekali akrab satu dengan yang lainnya itu mungkin sikap terbuka mereka yang membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lainnya.

"Miyuki. Apakah urusanmu dengan dewan siswa sudah selesai ? Jika belum, aku bisa pergi menghabiskan waktu sendiri ?" tanya Tatsuya karena ia berpikir jika mereka terus berdiri di sekitar sini, mereka akan menjadi halangan untuk orang-orang yang ingin melewati tempat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Orang yang menjawab pertanyaan dan saran Tatsuya adalah pihak lain.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk menyapa kalian saja hari ini.

Miyuki-san ... boleh aku memanggilmu begitu juga? "

"Ah, iya boleh."

Selagi Mayumi memanggilnya, Miyuki mengangguk, senyumnya yang tanpa ragu-ragu itu berganti dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kalau begitu Miyuki-san, kita akan melanjutkannya pada hari lain."

Mayumi mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan wajah tersenyum dan mulai keluar dari auditorium. Tapi, salah satu siswa laki-laki yang menyertainya di belakang meminta Mayumi berhenti. Dengan bangga menyombongkan dadanya seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar, yaitu lambang bunga berkelopak delapan itu.

"Tapi Presiden, bagaimana dengan jadwal di pihak kita ..."

"Kita kan tidak benar-benar membuat janji sebelumnya. Jika dia sudah memiliki janji lain, dia harus memberikan prioritas padanya dulu kan ?"

Setelah siswa laki-laki itu, yang tampaknya masih ingin melanjutkan perdebatan, akhirnya tertahan oleh sorot matanya, Mayumi tersenyum penuh arti pada Miyuki dan Tatsuya.

"Kalau begitu Miyuki-san, saya akan pergi sekarang. Shiba-kun dan Naruto-kun juga, saya ingin melanjutkan obrolanku denganmu di hari-hari berikutnya."

Setelah menyampaikan salam, Mayumi pergi. Diikuti dengan siswa laki-laki yang mengikuti di belakangnya sambil berbalik, dan ia menatap Tatsuya terutama Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan seolah-olah terdengar lidahnya berdecak... ck... Naruto yang melihat sorot mata itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak toh waktu masih di konoha ia pernah ditatap seperti itu bahkan lebih dingin dari ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa Mayumi-chan dan…eto…ummmm…siapalah kau"

"... Apakah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang ?"

"Ah…Kau benar, aku juga harus mencari tempat untuk tidur dan mencuci celana dalamku"

kelihatannya Tatsuya dan Naruto entah bagaimana memancing ketidaksenangan bukan hanya dari kakak kelas tapi anggota eksekutif dewan siswa ketika ia baru saja mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah, itu adalah sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya tapi apa yang Naruto katakan barusan membuat Tatsuya penasaran saat ia ingin menanyakan Miyuki mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-sama. Karena aku, kamu jadi mendapat kesan buruk ..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Tanpa membiarkan Miyuki yang tampak tertekan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tatsuya mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di kepala Miyuki dari sisi dengan ketukan kecil. Sambil terus membelai rambutnya dengan cara menyisir, wajah tertunduknya menjadi merah merona. Bagi orang yang melihat mereka, sepasang saudara ini tampaknya mendekati batas yang berbahaya, tapi mungkin, mereka masih menahan diri untuk berkomentar sebagai konsekuensi baru saja berkenalan dengan dua bersaudara itu, Mizuki, dan Erika juga, tidak berkata apapun tentang itu.

"Yah, karena kita semua di sini, kenapa kita tidak pergi minum teh?"

"Kedengarannya bagus! Tampaknya ada toko kue yang bagus di sekitar sini."

Dengan kata lain, itu adalah undangan untuk teatime.

"Onii-sama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tapi sepertinya Tatsuya adalah satu-satunya yang terkejut pada pernyataan Erika.

Bahkan Miyuki tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan kurangnya logika dalam memprioritaskan kafe makanan manis dibanding lokasi upacara. — Meskipun tentu saja, Miyuki tidak mengetahui rincian dari keseluruhan cerita.

"Yah, kedengarannya bagus. Bagaimanapun, kita baru saja berkenalan dengan satu sama lain. Baik itu jenis kelamin yang sama, atau tahun yang sama, kita mungkin tidak akan menemukan teman yang lain terlalu banyak." Ucap Tatsuya

Menyadari kata-kata Tatsuya itu adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, Erika, Mizuki, dan Naruto kembali berkomentar.

"Shiba-kun, rupanya kalau tentang Miyuki, kamu tidak berpikir terlalu dalam tentang hal itu ..."

"Kamu benar-benar peduli dengan adikmu, ya.. ..."

"Kau ini memang Siscon ya Tatsuya"

Apakah itu pujian atau komentar karena takjub ataupun sindiran, ditambah gabungan dari tatapan yang berbeda kepadanya, Tatsuya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah masam. Tapi kesampingkan itu ia lalu teringat apa yang ingin sekali tanyakan dari tapi pada Naruto, ia lalu melihat Naruto.

"Maaf ini mungkin tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan, tapi kau tinggal dimana atau lebih tepatnya kemarin kau tidur dimana ?" yah...ini memang tidak sopan tapi untuk menjawab keraguan Tatsuya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan dimana aku tidur kemarin malam, aku tidur di dekat stasiun"

"Jadi intinya kau itu Tunawisma"

"ya itu benar" Naruto mengucapkan dengan tidak ada beban sama sekali seperti ia mengangap bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi Tatsuya dan lainnya yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa entah mereka merasa kasihan, terkejut, ataupun perasaan lainnya semuanya bercampur aduk begitu saja.

* * *

**Ini adalah Chapter 1 jika suka tolong direview jika tidak jangan dibaca ! kalianpun bisa mengirimkan pertanyaan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan berhubungan fanfiction ini yah...inilah yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang sampai.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
